


Bella Durmiente

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, F/M, Mexican Horror, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: The story of a blue haired princess cursed by a vengeful witch, only to be recused by a noble prince and 3 fairies. Takes place in Spain





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in a far away land there lived a kingdom. They were very happy and very much in love but after many years of marriage the couple soon longed to have a child. Everyday they wished and prayed for a child but it seemed that it was not to be. 

But a few months later a daughter was born and they called her Frida. The king and queen were so happy that a great holiday was declared throughout the kingdom. So that all of high and low might pay homage to the infant. Among the guests invited was King Emilano and Queen Carmela's lifelong friend. Their royal highnesses, King Rodolfo and Prince Manny. It was also announced on that very same day that Rodolfo's son Manny and Emilano's daughter Frida would one day wed.

 

Manny looked down at his future bride unaware of the future that lay ahead for the two of them. Then the royal messenger announced the arrival of the three good fairies. Mariclara, Gabi, and Dalia.

 

"Each of us have a gift to bless the child." Mariclara approached the crib. "Little princess my gift shall be the gift of beauty."

She waved her wand and red, sparkling dust fell upon the child. Next up was Gabi.

"Tiny princess." She said. "My gift shall be the gift of song."

She waved her wand and sparkling white dust fell onto the princess. The last fairy to give her gift would be Dalia.

"Sweet princess." She said. "My gift shall be-"

But she was interrupted by a powerful whirl wind blowing the castle doors open, thunder clapped, and lighting struck. A flame rose in the middle of the throne room and from that fire came Zoe Aves the wicked witch.

"Zoe Aves?" Gabi said in surprise.

"What does she want?" Dalia demanded only to be hushed by Mariclara.

"Well, quite a glittering assemblage King Emilano." She said stroking her pet raven. "Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and...how quaint even the rebel." She said to the fairies.

Daila was about to punch her in the face, but stopped by them.

"I really feel quite distressed not receiving an invitation."

"You weren't wanted!" Dalia said.

"Not wa..." Zoe said faking surprise. "Oh dear what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well in that event I'd best be on my way."

"Listen well all of you." She announced. "The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But...Before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die."

"Oh no!" Carmela cried as she grabbed her baby protectively from the crib.

"Size that creature!" Emilano ordered.

"Stand back you fools!" Zoe shouted at the incoming guards. She cackled and then disappeared in fire.

Carmela cradle her daughter in tears while Emilano comforted her.

"Do not despair your majesties." Mariclara told them. "Dalia still hasn't given her gift yet."

"Can she undo this terrible gift?" Emilano asked.

"I'm afraid not sire Zoe's power is much too powerful."

"But maybe she can change it." Gabi suggested.

Dalia was brought before the princess. She took a deep breath and gathered up her most powerful magic.

"Sweet princess, if through this wicked witch's a spindle should your finger prick, a ray hope there still may be." She said waving her wand causing sparkling purple dust to fall on Frida. "Not in death but just in sleep and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break."


	2. Chapter 2

"Peasant women? What peasant women?" Dalia asked.

"Turn around." Mariclara ushered them toward a mirror. She then waved her wand turning all three of them into regular-looking human women dressed in peasant clothes. But not only did their clothes change but so did their skin and hair. Mariclara now had regular black hair and her blue skin had changed to tanned, Gabi was now blonde and her white skin had become more peach colored skin, and Dalia's long orange hair was ginger brown and her purple skin was now the same tone.

"You mean us?" Dalia asked.

"Take care of the baby?" 

"But won't it be very difficult."

"If humans can do it so can we." 

"And we'll have our magic to help us."

"No,no,no,no no magic!" Mariclara objected. "I'll take those wands, oh! Better get rid of those wings too."

She quickly took Gabi's wand and made her wings disappear along with her own.

"You mean live like mortals? For sixteen years?" Dalia said holding her wand protectively.

"Uh-huh." Mariclara said reaching for it.

"But that's no fun and besides we don't know how. We've never done anything without magic."

"And that's why Zoe won't suspect a thing."

"But...But...But we'll have to work."

"Naturally."

"But I don't work! I'm a fairy not a human!"

"Not for sixteen years you're not."

She then snatched the wand away and made her wings vanish.

"Now let us inform the king and queen of our plan."

When the king and queen heard of this they refused almost immediately. They had spent many years praying for a child and now that they had one they had no intention of sending her away for sixteen years. But after the fairies explained that it could be the only way the princess could avoid her fate they reluctantly agreed. So the king and his queen watched with heavy hearts as their most precious possession, their only child, disappear into the night.

Many sad years passed for King Emilano and his people but as the time for the princess's sixteenth birthday drew near the kingdom began to rejoice for everyone knew that as Zoe's domain, the Forbidden Mountain, thundered with her wrath. Her evil prophecy had not yet been full filled and did her wrath thunder, nearly every hour of everyday.

"It's incredible!" She screeched in rage to her goblin servants who were shaking with fear. "Sixteen years and not a trace of her! She couldn't have vanished into thin air! Are you sure you searched everywhere?"  
"Yes, everywhere, we all did." The head goblin said while the others agreed.

"And what about the towns? The forests? The mountains?"

"Yes we searched them and all the cradles."

"Cradles?"

"Every cradle."

"Cradles?!"

"You mean all this time you've been looking for a baby!" She felt her rage grow. "Fools! Idiots! Imbeciles!"

She pointed her staff and began to see fire to her minions frightening them away. Once they were gone she calmed down.

"Oh they're hopeless, a disgrace to the forces of evil." She then turned to a nearby crow. "My pet you are my last hope. Circle far and wide, search for a maid of sixteen with hair as black as a raven's wings and lips as soft and delicate as a violet's petals. Go and do not fail me."

The crow then flew off to do as his mistress ordered. Determined not to fail her.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile in a cottage hidden deep in the forest, a sixteen year old peasant girl with bright blue hair, blue eyes, and delicate lips was dusting the windows and humming to herself. With her sixteenth birthday just a day away they had a special surprise for her. They were planning to sew her a new dress and cook her a cake for her birthday. 

Mariclara, Dalia and Gabi dragged her by the wrists and towards the door. Grabbing her red scarf pushing it into her arms. Dalia grabbed her basket as she was pushed out doors. Gabi throw her basket towards her and stood by the open door. 

"Don't hurry back"

"Goodbye"

"Bye"

Gabi slammed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

She walked for a little while, humming a familiar tune under her breath as the squirrels and rabbits and birds began to follow. 

And the owl began to follow. Now unknown to her, her humming was being heard all through the forest and by anything or anyone who was in the forest. And a certain someone in particular was in the forest today.

Twenty year old Manny was traveling through the forest with his faithful horse Chapi.

The two would always go riding through the forest together whenever Manny wanted to go hunting but when he heard the mysterious and pretty voice echoing through the trees he became curious.

"Do you hear that Chapi?" He asked his horse. "Beautiful isn't it? Let's check it out."

The horse only blew in frustration.

"Oh come on Chapi. What if I gave you a bucket of oats?" He said and when he saw his horse's excitement he decided to sweeten the deal by adding Chapi's favorite food. "And a few carrots?"

The horse nodded excitedly and took off full speed in direction of the humming.

"Whoa! Slow down Chapi!"

But his hunger overcame his master's words and he ended up accidentally throwing him into the lake which angered him very much and his anger was furthered when he could no longer hear the voice. Steven glared at his steed angrily.

"No carrots"


	5. Chapter 5

Frida said "They treat me like a child"

A owl hoots.

Frida yawned "I'm so exhausted" as she takes a nap.

But the animals have a idea.

Manny said "I'm sorry Chapi I didn't know what happened if I have to hear that song again I'm gonna......"

Chapi neighs

Manny realized someone steal his clothes.

"Wha get back here?!"

Frida was humming until she heard a hoot.

Frida said "It's my dream prince"

Frida giggled as she cursties "Hola Senor"

She began to hum.

Frida said "They didn't want me talking to strangers and now....." as she began to sing.

Manny finally heard Frida's singing and began to dance with Frida.

Frida said "Who are you"

Manny said "I'm Manny and I heard you sing"

Manny and Frida dance, sing and laugh.

Frida said "Uh-oh I gotta go"


	6. Chapter 6

They finished the cake and dress.

"Uh-oh"

"Now look what you done"

They heard Frida singing.

"Shh here she comes"

"Suprise Happy Birthday Frida"

"I just meet a nice man and his name is Manny"

"Oh no"

Frida began to sing and dance.

"This is terrible."

Frida said "But i'm sixteen"

But they told her not to see Manny again which makes her cry.

"Uh-oh"


End file.
